Scared and Alone
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: My version of the new Frozen II teaser trailer coming to theaters on November 22, 2019


**_Scared and Alone_**

Elsa stood on the pebbled beach, looking out at the storm raging over the ocean. She didn't flinch; she didn't back down to this fight. She stood her ground as the loud crashing sounds of waves flooded her ears. The ocean roared again, louder than before. Elsa's eyes furrowed in concentration as she looked at the waves one last time; she gave the ocean a subtle nod of confidence, then turned around to the rocks. There, she took her coat and boots off and walked to the edge of the beach, putting her hair in a loose ponytail. She took a deep breath and found her footing in the gravel sand, moving it about as if ready for a battle. Then she ran towards the roaring edge, freezing the water, but as she ran, the ocean proved to be too powerful for her and she fell into the water. She climbed back onto the shore, her hair and dress soaking wet. She furrows her eyes in anger. She wasn't about to give up now. With a shake of the shoulders, she ran back to the water, this time, faster than before and freezing the water underneath her. The first wave proved to be easy as she just jumped right through it, and climbs the rock. She stood up but nearly slips from her wet feet. She immediately catches herself and freezes the water underneath her, making it a slide, then continues running and freezing the oncoming wave in place. She runs up the frozen wave, only to have it break underneath her and throw her into the depths of the unforgiving watery worldly grave below. With Elsa out of the picture, the oceans cry out its victory. The roaring waves cry out their triumph over the Snow Queen – Queen Elsa.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Arendelle, Anna is awoken by the sounds of air chime-like crystals that floated in the air all around her. Each crystal had a specific color and size; there were hues of blue, purple, and turquoise. Anna ran to the balcony and leaned in to take a closer look. Her eyes furrowed in confusion and worry as the floating crystals hovered in the air. "KRISTOFF, GET OVER HERE!" She called out. Kristoff jumped out of his bed and ran over to her. She looks at him.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Kristoff asked, breathing heavily. She points out to the floating crystals. "Those are ancient Nordic symbols, Anna. People used to use those if they needed help with –"

Anna's eyes went wide. "Elsa..." she whispered under her breath."She's been gone for too long.

"I hope not, Anna," Kristoff said, interrupting her. Anna held Kristoff close. "Let's get on Sven."

* * *

When the ocean took Elsa down, it spits her out in a whole new area with Olaf suddenly by her side. Suddenly, fire surrounds the two. Elsa looked around as Olaf hugged her leg. "Elsa, I'm scared! I don't like fire anymore!" Elsa looks down at him with a frown. "It's not fun anymore!"

"I know, Olaf, but we – you'll – be fine." She corrected herself, knowing full well that if it was her or Olaf that was to get out here alive, it would be Olaf. She needed him to be with Anna…

"What about you, Elsa?" Olaf asked as the fire grew. He held her as tightly as he possibly could.

As the fire grew around them, two people walk THROUGH the fire. "Who are they, Elsa?"

"I-I don't know, Olaf," Elsa stuttered. She readied herself if these intruders were to attack them.

* * *

Once at the ocean, they see Elsa's cloak lying on the rock. Anna runs and picks it up in her arm.

"What do you think happened to her?" Anna asked, looking over at the water. "Do you think…?"

"Dead…?" Kristoff said. Anna nods. "I don't think so." He then points at a cave just a few feet from them. "But we need some rest." He and Anna head to the cave, only to be stopped by a huge chasm. Anna sat on the ground, holding her satchel close to her chest, tears in her eyes.

"What if Elsa is out there trying to find our parents?" Anna asked, looking at her satchel.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Kristoff asked. She nodded in agreement. "Right, Anna?"

"Yes, but what if we never do find them, Kristoff?" Anna asked. "Then this would be nothing."

Kristoff looked at her and bit his lip. "Don't give up." He said finally. She looks up at him.

"I'm not," Anna sighed. "We need to rest." He nods and they rest on top of the sleeping Sven.

* * *

Suddenly, two…teens – one boy and one girl, perhaps siblings – appear out of the fire. Elsa knelt down and held Olaf close to her. He jumps back in fear when a flame burned in front of him.

Elsa froze the flame in place. "Who are you?!" She asked, clenching her hands in fists. The two siblings took a step back. "Easy there," said the boy. "Girly." The girl hit him in the stomach.

Elsa gritted her teeth in anger. "Do you even know who I am?" Elsa asked, her voice echoing in the air. The two siblings shook their heads. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I expect an answer to this," she gestures to the fire that surrounded the group. The siblings look around.

"We aren't the ones responsible, your Majesty," said the girl. Elsa's eyes went wide in shock

"If it's not you," Elsa whispered. "Then who?"

"We're trying to find that out ourselves," they said. "Our names are James and Jane Peterson."

"How did you walk through the fire?" Olaf asked.

"Fireproof clothing," said James, showing his vest, which was made of fireproof material.

Suddenly, the fire disintegrates. Olaf looked up at Elsa, still holding her tightly. "Do you think it's Hans who's behind this?" Suddenly, a sword gets pressed against Elsa's throat from behind. Olaf screams and hides behind the siblings as Elsa froze in place as the sword pressed harder.

"You're right, a little snowman," said the voice. Hans. Elsa struggled internally, squirming hard.

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked, gulping for air. Her hands began to freeze over in anger.

"To prevent you from finding your parents," He said. At this, Elsa's hands exploded with ice…

* * *

Soon, dawn approached, Anna awoke and blinked. She stood up and climbed on a small cliff. After taking a deep breath, she stood up and looked around her. Off in the distance, she sees a cave. With all her ounce of strength, she runs and then jumps in the air. Finally, after what it felt like hours, she landed on the ground with the satchel protecting her from getting hurt. Kristoff was already awake beforehand and was starting a fire. "Good morning," he smiles warmly at her.

She smiles and goes to him. "Good morning, Kristoff." She kisses his cheek and he blushes hard.

"How are you feeling now?" Kristoff asked. "Better?" Anna nodded slightly, but in the pit of her stomach, she felt that what she read in the book meant something more than just about rock trolls being able to heal people…? Or are they just some sort of child's trickery trap that she fell into?

"Yes?" Anna said. Kristoff chuckled. "What?"

"You were off in space there," Kristoff chuckled.

"There's a reason," Anna said. Kristoff went quiet. She grabs her book and turns to the page she was reading. "I found a letter…from my parents." Kristoff and Anna exchanged looks of worry.

* * *

Elsa's body tensed in anger. "What. Did. You. Say?" She roared. Hans laughed. As she felt the sword ready to slit her throat, Elsa pushes Hans hard and grabs his sword, pressing it to his chest.

"Easy there, Elsa," he said. "I'll be back." He disappears. Elsa dropped his sword and turned to see the siblings, but they were gone too. Elsa looked around one more time, then looks at Olaf.

"Alright, Olaf," Elsa said. "Let's go find Anna." Suddenly, as the remains of the smoke evaporated, Elsa saw a beautiful autumn horizon. She gasped in awe of its beautiful colors.

In the distance, they see Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. Anna turns around and runs to Elsa. "Elsa!"

"Anna!" Elsa hugged her sister. She looks out at the horizon. "We are no longer in Arendelle."

"Well, we have to keep going," Anna said. They nod. "Because our parents are still out there." As the group walked in the dark forest, leading to the deeper end of the autumn forest, Anna feels as though something is following them, she turns around and her eyes go wide. She grabs Kristoff's sword, closes her eyes and attacks…then, as she attacks, the screen goes to blackness.


End file.
